


The Corruption

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We post and die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Getting caught in an experiment with professor venomous, Ko starts to change, spikes and scales linked to his emotional state. He has to stop this before he becomes a monster (Slight Kendy)[based on Currupted steven theory kinda]
Relationships: Dendy & Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Perfect K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!)/Original Character(s), Dendy/Fink (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy/Perfect K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Dendy/Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), Enid & K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Fink & Professor Venomous, Implied dendy/ko, K.O. & Perfect K.O. & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O. & Shadowy Figure (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Kendy - Relationship, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Professor Venomous & Shadowy Figure, Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader, Shadowy Figure & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Shadowy Figure (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader, Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!)/Original Character(s), en - Relationship, implied kendy - Relationship, implied rad/raymond
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. The experiment

**Author's Note:**

> The 1st two chapters are gonna be a bit short but im doing my best ok

Ko was sent on a mission. A solo one. Rad and Enid where out on a separate one, so it was just him. His mission: infiltrate professor venomous lab.This was great! Maybe he’d finally level up! He snuck into box more, before finding himself in an empty room.   
“Show yourself, Venomous!” Ko shouted. No answer. Then, the room filled up with smoke. Ko coughed, he couldn’t breath! Everything was going black..  
Ko woke up in a white room. There was a mirror. He suspected venomous was hiding behind it. It was much like the goo clone room. Ko shuttered at the recollection.   
“Let me-“ *he started throwing fore fists at the walls “ouuuuuut!!” He shouted, upset  
“Oh ko~” said a voice. venomous’, voice “but then i couldn’t run my experiment here~” the villain continued, ko could tell by his voice he was grinning, dispite not being able to see him  
“What experiment!?” Ko asked, looking around, panicked, his wristbands turning purple, tko shining through.  
There was a laugh. An evil, evil, laugh. “This one.”   
Then there was a sudden pain in kos arm. He looked at where it hurt. There was a needle, sicking out of his arm. A few drops of red-purple liquid left, the rest of it making its way into his bloodstream. Ko felt faint, as he collapsed, the world going dark once again.


	2. Thats... weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hide things from mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short sorry

Ko woke up. He felt a pulsing pain in his arm. He was.. at.. home? How did he get here. He felt someone swoop him up   
“Ko!! Youre awake! Cob i was so worried about you peanut!” It was his mommy! Ko hugged his mom back   
“I-I’m sorry, mommy! I-i failed!” Kos sobbed, hugging his mom back,sobbing into her shirt  
“Oh.. Ko... its ok. We cant always win them all” Carol says, petting his hair.  
“I know..” he says. No longer crying   
“Why don’t you get some rest. You don’t have to go to school tomorrow” His mom said, putting him on his bed. Ko sniffled.   
“Ok mommy..” he got under the covers, going to sleep.   
The next day wasn’t that interesting. Except for one thing. When Ko when to the bathroom, he saw something on his arm. He felt it, too. A spike. A singular white spike sticking out of his arm, surrounded by an orange-red blotch. Ko panicked, but didn’t tell his mom. This was probably tkos doing. He had wristband spikes, after all. He went back into his room, delving into his mind.   
“Tko, what the cob is this!?” Ko knocked on the door, for it to be swung open to Tko.  
“I dont know!? I have it too, i didnt do ANYTHING!” The puffball shouted, sparking with electricity.   
“Ok, ok! Im sorry. We’ll figure this out, alright?” Ko said, tilting his head. Tko looked away.   
“Yea. Sure, whatever. Just go away so I can go back to sleep” and with that, Ko was sucked out of his mind.   
Ko spent the rest of the day hiding the spike from his mom, sleeping or watching chip damage videos. Ko decided he would attend school the next day. what could go wrong?


	3. Dendy’s Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was trash

Ko arrived at the school. He’s wearing his hoodie, not wearing his usual outfit. He’s yet to notice the spot on his cheek or the claws formed on the tips of his fingers. He sat down, Dendy behind him. 

“Hello Ko.” said the kappa, in the same tone she always spoke.

“Heya Dendy,” said ko, softy. His throat felt closed like something was blocking his speech.  
“I notice you are wearing your hoodie, instead of your usual attire. Why is that?” his friend asked, with a hint of concern, but mostly curiosity in her voice.

“Uh..” Ko desperately tried to rack his brain for a lie “i-its just.. A-a little chilly out today” he said, with a stutter, he didn’t know he had.

“It is average temperature outside, but whatever you say, ko” replied dendy in the matter-of-fact way she talks. Ko sighed in relief, glad she bought his fib. Or if she did, she didn’t say anything about it, as Miss Quantum started class

(class time skip bc that’s not important to the story)

Dendy and Ko left the classroom, headed to the lockers.

“Ko, are you alright?” Dendy asked. There was more concern in her voice than usual. It was sweet, in a way. Ko’s head was spinning “Ko?” the kappa repeated, when not getting an answer.  
“I’m perfectly fine, Dendy!” Ko insisted. he felt a webbed finger on his cheek.

“What’s this?” she asked, tilting her head, opening her hack pack and typing on her screen. 

Crap. Ko thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neat


	4. Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy does a test. Ko gets emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: needles

Ko was taken into dendys lab. He recognized it after her experiment with his turbo form. He followed dendy to a chair

“I am sorry, Ko. I know you dislike needles, but i will need to draw your blood.” Ko gulped, remembering the needle that went into his arm, injecting that strange substance into his body. He winced,he could feel the scales spreading across his arm.“Do not worry, ko. I have made a needle thats almost painless.” She said, patting him gently. “But I will need you to remove your hoodie.” He sighed, and removed it. Dendys reaction was one he feared: shock. She could see the spikes jutting out of his wristband, the small horns growing from his hair, the white spike on his arm, surrounded by blue scales with red spots. The claws growing on the tips of his fingers. “This is not quite what i expected” she stated. Ko simply nodded. She stuck the needle in. He winced. It felt like a prick, but he still felt something. More emotional, than physical. Dendy took out the needle, gave ko some water and pretzels, and went to do her tests.

“,..well?” Ko asked his friend, after finishing his snack. 

“Ive never seen anything like this.. your blood cells seem...Currupted… but how?” Dendy asked. She turned to ko. “Tell me Ko, how did this happen?” 

Ko clutched his arm, the one venomous injected that liquid into him. Tears came to his eyes thinking about it. He didnt want to think about it. He didnt want to-

“Ko?” His spiraling was interrupted by the kappa’s voice. “Ko, are you alright? You… have a new spike.” Ko blinked, low and behold, a new white spike, surrounded by blue and red scales, on his arm. He blinked the tears he didnt know formed away. “It seems like your …. hrm… transformation… is linked to your emotional state.” She said “you dont have to tell me now, but the information would help me fix this, Ko.” 

“Thanks, dendy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic takes place b4 “tko rules” so yee


	5. Work shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets go to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i havnt posted in forever.  
Some irl stuff came up and i hadnt had the motivation to write

Ko and dendy left the lab. Both were awlfully quiet. Ko had his hoodie back on. Hiding his… corruption, as dendy called it. He bit his lip. Dendy was writing on her screen. They were in the parking lot of the bodega. 

“ Well, uh, this is my stop” dendy jumped, lost in her world of computers and screens. She looked up at him. 

“I’ll let you know if i find anything out. Have a good day at work, ko.” She said, as she headed home, waving goodbye to her friend. He waved back. Then took a deep breath. Time to head into work.

Mr. Gar was nowhere to be found. Ko was relieved. While he admired and looked up to Mr. Gar, he wasn't quite sure he could handle his..intensity..today.

“Sup brushead. What's with the hoodie?” Enid's voice broke through his train of thought

“O-Oh! H-heya enid! It was-” ko racked his brain for a lie “-just kinda cold in the school today” Enid raised a brow, but shrugged

“There's a bean spill on aisle 6. Ya wanna clean that up” enid said, pointing. Ko looked over, and yep, someone did break a can of firehot beans. He sighed, grabbing the mop, heading over to clean it up.

Eventually, rad came out of the back.

“Finished stacking those glass boxes finally. Oh, hey ko. What's with the hoodie? You always wear your vest. You love it!” Enid rolled her eyes

“It was cold at school today. Im wearing my vest under my hoodie” that was not a lie. For once. He was in fact wearing his favorite gar’s bodega vest under his hoodie. 

“Really? Thats dumb” Enid said, but she had a smile on her face. Ko smiled back

“C’mon enid, he's a kid. Let him wear 3 layers” rad said, elbowing her. His mom pulled in the driveway. 

“Heya kiddo! Ready to go home?” Carol said, walking in the bodega.

“Mommy!” Ko said, smiling ear to ear, running and jumping into his mom’s arm, carol tickling him while he laughed

“Hi miss carol” both enid and rad said collectively, enid having a tired and annoyed look on her face as usual, rad having his slight smug look, as normal. Ko had a more, worried look. Not normal

“Hi kids. Any of you seen Eugene? I need to talk about our date tomorrow” carol said, blushing a little. 

‘Thats right’ Ko thought to himself. ‘Mommy and Mr. Gar are going on a date tomorrow. Cob, i dont know if i feel safe being left alone, but, mommy deserves to have some fun time with Mr. Gar.’ Ko continued in his head

“Nope. Haven't seen him all day” enid said, rad nodding in agreement

“Drat. Oh well. Im taking ko home. Stay safe you too!” Carol said, still holding ko “Im taking this rascal home. Have a good night!”

“Bye Ms carol!” Both rad and enid said as they left the store, ko getting in the back seat, and falling asleep on the way home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my insta @Spaced_0uter


	6. im not working on this fic anymore (probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not.

i have no motivation to write, and a discord server (not naming names) ruined this au for me. I cant write for it anymore. maybe that will change (f it does I'll delete this chapter)  
but I cant. I will be working on my other fics tho! and maybe I'll post another ok ko fic I've been drabbling abt, I might make some more screenshot edits (you can see them on my insta, @Spaced_0uter) but for now, thank you.


End file.
